Hydrocephalus is a neurological condition that is caused by the abnormal accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) within the ventricles, or cavities, of the brain. CSF is a clear, colorless fluid that is primarily produced by the choroid plexus and surrounds the brain and spinal cord. CSF constantly circulates through the ventricular system of the brain and is ultimately absorbed into the bloodstream. CSF aids in the protection of the brain and spinal cord. Because CSF keeps the brain and spinal cord buoyant, it acts as a protective cushion or “shock absorber” to prevent injuries to the central nervous system.
Hydrocephalus, which affects children and adults, arises when the normal drainage of CSF in the brain is blocked in some way. Such blockage can be caused by a number of factors, including, for example, genetic predisposition, intraventricular or intracranial hemorrhage, infections such as meningitis, head trauma, or the like. Blockage of the flow of CSF consequently creates an imbalance between the amount of CSF produced by the choroid plexus and the rate at which CSF is absorbed into the bloodstream, thereby increasing pressure on the brain, which causes the ventricles to enlarge.
Hydrocephalus is most often treated by surgically inserting a shunt system that diverts the flow of CSF from the ventricle to another area of the body where the CSF can be absorbed as part of the circulatory system. Shunt systems come in a variety of models, and typically share similar functional components. These components include a ventricular catheter which is introduced through a burr hole in the skull and implanted in the patient's ventricle, a drainage catheter that carries the CSF to its ultimate drainage site, and optionally a flow-control mechanism, e.g., shunt valve, that regulates the one-way flow of CSF from the ventricle to the drainage site to maintain normal pressure within the ventricles. The ventricular catheter typically contains multiple holes or apertures positioned along the length of the ventricular catheter to allow the CSF to enter into the shunt system.
Shunting is considered one of the basic neurosurgical procedures, yet it has the highest complication rate. The most common complication with shunting is obstruction of the system. Although obstruction or clogging may occur at any point along the shunt system, it most frequently occurs at the ventricular end of the shunt system. While there are several ways that the ventricular catheter may become blocked or clogged, obstruction is typically caused by growth of tissue, such as the choroid plexus, around the catheter and into the apertures. The apertures of the ventricular catheter can also be obstructed by debris, bacteria, or coagulated blood.
Some of these problems can be treated by backflushing, which is a process that uses the CSF present in the shunt system to remove the obstructing matter. This process can be ineffective, however, due to the small size of the apertures of the ventricular catheter and due to the small amount of flushing liquid available in the shunt system. Other shunt systems have been designed to include a mechanism for flushing the shunt system. For example, some shunt systems include a pumping device within the system which causes fluid in the system to flow with considerable pressure and velocity, thereby flushing the system. As with the process of backflushing, using a built-in mechanism to flush the shunt system can also fail to remove the obstruction due to factors such as the size of the apertures and the degree and extent to which the apertures have been clogged.
Occluded ventricular catheters can also be repaired by cauterizing the catheter to remove blocking tissue, thereby reopening existing apertures that have become occluded. Alternatively, new apertures can be created in the catheter. These repairs, however, may be incapable of removing obstructions from the ventricular catheter depending on the location of the clogged apertures. Additionally, the extent of tissue growth into and around the catheter can also preclude the creation of additional apertures, for example, in situations where the tissue growth covers a substantial portion of the ventricular catheter. Another disadvantage of creating new apertures to repair an occluded ventricular catheter is that this method fails to prevent or reduce the risk of repeated obstructions.
Because attempts at flushing or repairing a blocked ventricular catheter are often futile and ineffective, occlusion is more often treated by replacing the catheter. Although this can be accomplished by removing the obstructed catheter from the ventricle, the growth of the choroid plexus and other tissues around the catheter and into the apertures can hinder removal and replacement of the catheter. Care must be exercised to avoid damage to the choroid plexus, which can cause severe injury to the patient, such as, for example, hemorrhaging. Not only do these procedures pose a significant risk of injury to the patient, they can also be very costly, especially when shunt obstruction is a recurring problem.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shunt system that minimizes or eliminates the risk of blockage or obstruction of the catheter apertures, and reduces the need for repeated repair and/or replacement.